Eleanor Rigby
by LonelyThursday
Summary: John and Sherlock never met (maybe John was killed in Afghanistan I don't know) and Sherlock is still lonely and socially awkward. This is kinda a character study about Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper, two lonely people. Chapter one is the angst part. chapter two is the romance part. Inspired by Eleanor Rigby by the BEATLES.
1. Chapter 1

*AN: This chapter was my original plan for the fic. This chapter is Angst the next chapter is a Sherlolly rewrite. the chapters are mutually exclusive.

Songfic. **Eleanor Rigby **by the BEATLES

Anything you recignise is not mine.

* * *

[**Ah, look at all the lonely people**  
**Ah, look at all the lonely people**]

Two lonely people. They walk the earth, always alone. Maybe one day they'll find each other...

[**Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been**  
**Lives in a dream**  
**Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door**  
**Who is it for?**]

Molly Hooper works a cold and lonely job in morgue.  
No one really likes her so she returns home while her associates go out for some pints.  
She always tries to "doll up" for the Consulting Detective that stops by a lot. He ignores her.  
She returns home alone.

[**All the lonely people**  
**Where do they all come from?**  
**All the lonely people**  
**Where do they all belong?]**

Some people believe in soulmates. Your perfect match who looks will travel with you throughout eternity. So you're never alone.  
Some say God has a plan and everything happens for a reason.  
Still there are lonely people on the earth.  
No soulmate.  
No higher purpose.  
No point.

[**Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear**  
**No one comes near**  
**Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there**  
**What does he care?**]

Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective, the only one in the world.  
He was labeled a freak. A sociopath. He had no friends. He didn't need them.  
The girl at the morgue has a crush on him. It only makes her easier to manipulate.  
He acts like he doesn't care. Maybe he does.

[**All the lonely people**  
**Where do they all come from?**  
**All the lonely people**  
**Where do they all belong?**]

James Moriarty, the consulting criminal, is out for Sherlock Holmes' blood. He has a plan, the Reichenbach Fall. To burn Sherlock's heart out.  
He'll have to try harder than that to find something even remotely resembling a heart.

[**Ah, look at all the lonely people**  
**Ah, look at all the lonely people**]

Three snipers. Three bullets. Three targets.  
The closest people to Sherlock will die.  
DI Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly Hooper.  
Either Sherlock dies or they do.

[**Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name**  
**Nobody came**  
**Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave**  
**No one was saved**]

Molly Hooper was buried in the cemetery three days later. Only Sherlock Holmes showed up.  
He had two more funerals to attend. He was slightly sad about the passing of his landlady, but she was old, she would have passed soon anyway.  
He was mildly irritated but the death of DI Lestrade; after all he gave him cases to occupy his mind.  
But Molly Hooper, sweet innocent Molly Hooper, she died because her life was ruled by sentiment. She made a mistake and it would be her last. She was replaceable, he didn't mourn.  
No one was saved.

[**All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)**  
**Where do they all come from?**  
**All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)**  
**Where do they all belong?]**

Alone is what I have. Alone protects me...

* * *

**AN: It's another sad angsty ending (my favorite kind to write). For a happy ending read next Chapter

If you find any errors please tell me.

Reviews are always appreciated ;)


	2. Chapter 2

*AN: This is the happy Sherlolly chapter. YAY it has a happy ending.

* * *

[**Ah, look at all the lonely people  
****Ah, look at all the lonely people**]

Two lonely people. They walk the earth, always alone. Maybe one day they'll find each other...

[**Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
****Lives in a dream  
****Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
****Who is it for?**]

Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective, the only one in the world.  
He was labeled a freak. A sociopath. He had no friends. He didn't need them.  
No one really likes him except his land lady, the DI and the girl at the morgue, the rest call him a freak.  
He acts like he doesn't care. Maybe he does.

[**All the lonely people  
****Where do they all come from?  
****All the lonely people  
****Where do they all belong?**]

Some people believe in soulmates. Your perfect match who looks will travel with you throughout eternity. So you're never alone.  
Some say God has a plan and everything happens for a reason.  
Still there are lonely people on the earth.  
No soulmate.  
No higher purpose.  
No point.

[**Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
****No one comes near  
****Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
****What does he care?**]

Molly Hooper works a cold and lonely job in morgue.  
None of the staff at St. Bards really talk to her.  
One person does talk to her, the Consulting Detective that stops by a lot.  
He talks to her.

[**All the lonely people  
****Where do they all come from?  
****All the lonely people  
****Where do they all belong?**]

James Moriarty, the consulting criminal, is out for Sherlock Holmes' blood. He has a plan, the Reichenbach Fall. To burn Sherlock's heart out.  
Sherlock doesn't believe he has one.

[**Ah, look at all the lonely people  
****Ah, look at all the lonely people**]

Three snipers. Three bullets. Three targets.  
The closest people to Sherlock will die.  
DI Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly Hooper.  
Either Sherlock dies or they do.

[**Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
****Nobody came  
****Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
****No one was saved**]

Sherlock jumped. His body lay, cold and lifeless on the sidewalk.  
His funeral was well attended by grateful clients, police officers, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft.  
Molly unlocked the door to her flat after a long day at work. Covering tracks.  
A tall dark detective was waiting for her inside. She smiled.

[**All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
****Where do they all come from?  
****All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
****Where do they all belong?**]

_What do you need?  
__You…_

* * *

**AN: I'm new to this whole "Happy ending" thing. I guess that wasn't very romantic but I hope I did OK.

Questions? Comments Concerns?


End file.
